hhwafandomcom-20200215-history
Customization
This is a simple overview of the Customization options and menu. Please visit within your game to see all the currently available accessories! While visiting your Horses in the Stable or Grand Stable, you can customize them with different accessory items! Just tap the blue hanger icon! How to Use You can TRY any tack on your horse for free, just press the Trash Can to remove the items (if you don't want to purchase the items). Note: You can't currently remove just one item, it will take all items off the horse. Some items can be purchased with coins, while most cost Diamonds. Some Events offer limited-edition horse accessories and these will be found under their respective tabs if you acquire them. Types There are currently 4 categories of accessories, but only 3 are available to the player. Different styles unlock at higher player levels. If you already own or have won any, they are shown at the top as "Available", otherwise the cost & currency to purchase is shown underneath. Saddle Saddles are the top tab in the customization window. Here are some examples of Saddles and Blankets that have been available! File:Customization 1saddles.png|In-game Screenshot File:IMG_1911.PNG|In-game Screenshot File:THMCUS_SADDLE09.png|Player Unlock Level 8 120 File:THMCUS_SADDLE10.png|Player Unlock Level 8 100 File:THMCUS_SADDLE11.png|Player Unlock Level 8 90 File:THMCUS_SADDLE12.png|Player Unlock Level 8 140 File:THMCUS_SADDLE13_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 8 150 File:THMCUS_SADDLE14_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 8 110 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D17.png|Player Unlock Level 8 100 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D18.png|Player Unlock Level 8 100 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D19.png|Player Unlock Level 8 110 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D20.png|Player Unlock Level 8 110 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D21.png|Player Unlock Level 8 120 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D22.png|Player Unlock Level 8 90 File:THMCUS_SADDLE04_D05.png|Player Unlock Level 5 1600 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D16.png|Player Unlock Level 8 240 File:THMCUS_SADDLE02_D01_R.png|Player Unlock Level 9 40 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D02_REVISED.png|Player Unlock Level 9 2000 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 9 160 File:THMCUS_SADDLE02_D02.png|Player Unlock Level 10 120 File:THMCUS_SADDLE08_D05_R.png|Player Unlock Level 10 6000 File:THMCUS_SADDLE03_D04_REVISED.png|Player Unlock Level 11 6000 File:THMCUS_SADDLE04_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 11 130 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D03.png|Player Unlock Level 11 20000 File:THMCUS_SADDLE06_D01_R.png|Player Unlock Level 11 80 File:THMCUS_SADDLE07_D01_R.png|Player Unlock Level 11 {Diamonds} 180 File:THMCUS_SADDLE03_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 12 90 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D04.png|Player Unlock Level 12 180 File:THMCUS_SADDLE06_D02_R.png|Player Unlock Level 12 60000 File:THMCUS_SADDLE08_D06_R.png|Player Unlock Level 12 3200 File:THMCUS_SADDLE03_D02.png|Player Unlock Level 13 180 File:THMCUS_SADDLE04_D02.png|Player Unlock Level 13 280 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D05.png|Player Unlock Level 13 80 File:THMCUS_SADDLE07_D04_R.png|Player Unlock Level 13 10000 File:THMCUS_SADDLE04_D03.png|Player Unlock Level 14 210 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D06.png|Player Unlock Level 14 240 File:THMCUS_SADDLE03_D03.png|Player Unlock Level 15 240 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D07.png|Player Unlock Level 15 160 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D08.png|Player Unlock Level 15 240 File:THMCUS_SADDLE07_D02_R.png|Player Unlock Level 15 80 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D10.png|Player Unlock Level 16 48000 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D09.png|Player Unlock Level 16 320 File:THMCUS_SADDLE04_D04.png|Player Unlock Level 17 300 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D11.png|Player Unlock Level 17 420 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D12.png|Player Unlock Level 17 320 File:THMCUS_SADDLE07_D03_R.png|Player Unlock Level 17 36000 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D13.png|Player Unlock Level 18 720 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D14.png|Player Unlock Level 18 360 File:THMCUS_SADDLE08_D02_R.png|Player Unlock Level 18 40 File:THMCUS_SADDLE05_D15.png|Player Unlock Level 19 400 File:THMCUS_SADDLE08_D03_R.png|Player Unlock Level 19 280 File:THMCUS_SADDLE08_D04_R.png| Player Unlock Level 20 14000 Leg Wrap Leg wraps are the second tab in the customization window. There are shipping-style boots and performance. Here are some examples of leg wraps that have been available! File:Customization 2leg-wraps.png|In-game screenshot File:Customization 1.png|In-game screenshot File:Customization 2.png|In-game screenshot File:customization daily-quest gift.png|Daily Quest 7 Days Gift File:THMCUS_FEET02_D04.png|Player Unlock Level 8 50 File:THMCUS_FEET02_D05.png|Player Unlock Level 8 60 File:THMCUS_FEET02_D06.png|Player Unlock Level 8 70 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D10.png|Player Unlock Level 8 50 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D11.png|Player Unlock Level 8 60 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D12.png|Player Unlock Level 8 70 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D06.png|Player Unlock Level 8 50 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D07.png|Player Unlock Level 8 60 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D08.png|Player Unlock Level 8 40 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D09.png|Player Unlock Level 8 80 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D10.pngPlayer Unlock Level 8 70 File:THMCUS_FEET02_D07.png|Player Unlock Level 8 50 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D13.png|Player Unlock Level 8 60 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D11.png|Player Unlock Level 8 70 File:THMCUS_FEET12_D01.pngPlayer Unlock Level 8 110 File:THMCUS_FEET02_D08.png|Player Unlock Level 8 50 File:THMCUS_FEET02_D09.png|Player Unlock Level 8 50 File:THMCUS_FEET02_D10.png|Player Unlock Level 8 50 File:THMCUS_FEET02_D11.png|Player Unlock Level 8 50 File:THMCUS_FEET02_D12.png|Player Unlock Level 8 50 File:THMCUS_FEET02_D13.png|Player Unlock Level 8 50 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D14.png|Player Unlock Level 8 60 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D15.png|Player Unlock Level 8 60 File:THMCUS_FEET05_D08.png|Player Unlock Level 8 60 File:THMCUS_FEET05_D09.png|Player Unlock Level 8 60 File:THMCUS_FEET05_D10.png|Player Unlock Level 8 60 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D12.png|Player Unlock Level 8 70 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D13.png|Player Unlock Level 8 70 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D14.png|Player Unlock Level 8 70 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D15.png|Player Unlock Level 8 70 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D16.png|Player Unlock Level 8 70 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D17.png|Player Unlock Level 8 70 File:THMCUS_FEET01_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 8 1000 File:THMCUS_FEET02_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 8 30 File:THMCUS_FEET02_D03.png|Player Unlock Level 8 40 File:THMCUS_FEET04_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 8 20 File:THMCUS_FEET07_D04.png|Player Unlock Level 8 240 File:THMCUS_FEET05_D02_REVISED.png|Player Unlock Level 9 40 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D02.png|Player Unlock Level 9 40 File:THMCUS_FEET04_D02.png|Player Unlock Level 9 40 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D05.png|Player Unlock Level 10 3000 File:THMCUS_FEET08_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 10 60 File:THMCUS_FEET02_D02.png|Player Unlock Level 11 40 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D03.png|Player Unlock Level 11 80 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D04.png|Player Unlock Level 11 60 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D06.png|Player Unlock Level 11 5000 File:THMCUS_FEET10_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 12 90 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D01_REVISED.png|Player Unlock Level 13 90 File:THMCUS_FEET05_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 13 60 File:THMCUS_FEET05_D03.png|Player Unlock Level 13 120 File:THMCUS_FEET04_D05.png|Player Level Unlock 14 7000 File:THMCUS_FEET10_D02.png|Player Unlock Level 14 120 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D07.png|Player Unlock Level 15 160 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D08.png|Player Unlock Level 15 80 File:THMCUS_FEET03_D09.png|Player Unlock Level 15 120 File:THMCUS_FEET04_D07.png|Player Unlock Level 16 10000 File:THMCUS_FEET10_D03.png|Player Unlock Level 16 160 File:THMCUS_FEET04_D03.png|Player Unlock Level 17 200 File:THMCUS_FEET04_D04.png|Player Unlock Level 17 100 File:THMCUS_FEET05_D04.png|Player Unlock Level 17 150 File:THMCUS_FEET04_D06.png|Player Unlock Level 18 14000 File:THMCUS_FEET05_D06.png|Player Unlock Level 19 180 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 19 120 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D04.png|Player Unlock Level 20 18000 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D02.png|Player Unlock Level 21 210 File:THMCUS_FEET07_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 21 280 File:THMCUS_FEET08_D02.png|Player Unlock Level 22 24000 File:THMCUS_FEET06_D05.png|Player Unlock Level 23 160 File:THMCUS_FEET07_D03.png|Player Unlock Level 23 240 File:THMCUS_FEET08_D03.png|Player Unlock Level 23 320 File:THMCUS_FEET09_D03.png|Player Unlock Level 24 30000 File:THMCUS_FEET05_D05.png|Player Unlock Level 25 360 File:THMCUS_FEET09_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 25 360 File:THMCUS_FEET09_D02.png|Player Unlock Level 25 180 File:THMCUS_FEET09_D04.png|Player Unlock Level 25 270 File:THMCUS_FEET07_D05.png|Player Unlock Level 26 360 File:THMCUS_FEET07_D02.png|Player Unlock Level 27 440 File:THMCUS_FEET11_D01.png|Player Unlock Level 27 400 Headgear Headgear is the third tab in the customization window. There are racing hoods, bridles and fascinators. File:Customization 3headgear.png|In-game Screenshot File:IMG_1876.PNG|In-game Screenshot Hairstyles Hairstyles are the last tab in the customization window. Currently, you can't customize your horse's hairstyle (though Tier 4's have unique hairstyles!) File:Customization 4hairstyles.png|Coming Soon since 2015 Time-limited Items During certain Events, special limited-edition customization items have been available. Here are examples (not currently available) File:THMCUS_HAT11_D01.png|Arabian Nights - Bridle 14 + 4 File:THMCUS_HAT10_D01.png|Arabian Nights - Bridle 31 + 7 File:THMCUS_HAT12_D01.png|Arabian Nights - Bridle 7 + 11 File:THMCUS_SADDLE15_D01.png|Arabian Nights - Saddle 6 + 12 File:THMCUS_SADDLE16_D01.png|Arabian Nights - Saddle 18 + 5 File:THMCUS_SADDLE17_D01.png|Arabian Nights - Saddle 19 + 7 Category:Accessories Category:Game Mechanics Category:Database